


Big Boy & The Cat(s)

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds something unexpected in his condo, when he comes back from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy & The Cat(s)

**Viewfinder** © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Asami ; a cat ; Takaba

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed; goes AU after _Escape and Love_ (disregards all the chapters of _Pray In The Abyss_ published so far)

 

 

~~~~~

 

Maybe his day had been really too long, but this was pretty unlikely since he was coming home quite two hours sooner than he usually did. But if weariness was not the reason that could help explain that his eyes were sending this kind of information to his brain; then it meant that the scene in front of him was real and his deep blue tie with golden arabesques had its thinest end chewed by tiny but sharp immaculate fangs while its larger end was loosely winded up the right and under the left tawny fur of a short haired monster's forelegs. Said monster, which was mischievously staring at him with its two large soft blue irises, while lying nonchalantly on the crumpled black top tank of his lover. It was definitely a very unexpected thing, and surely the most unexpected one, for him so far, to find in the entry, when stepping into his appartment at night.

 

Not a single light in the whole apartment. Asami walks by the little monster and switches on the lights of the main room. Dinner is not waiting for him on the table, and his boy is nowhere to be seen or heard. No message on the answering machine either. They were having a rather stable relationship since they had finally dared to talk heart to heart on the Christmas Eve after they returned from Hong Kong, and Akihito never failed since then to call whenever work was holding him back.

 

He does not even have the time to start surmising about why his personal photographer had contravened to his habits, the 'beast' has started to brush with its head his charcoal gray suit pants left leg and soon decides to mistreat the right leg in the same way, while giving out a satisfied purring.

 

His voice cutting like ice, Asami orders.

 

"Stop it."

 

And the kitten stops right away its brush on the right leg of his trouser... only to immediately resume it on the left one.

 

"Stop that, Neko*."

 

The content purr turns into an annoyed growl. Looking down for the first time, Asami's eyes meet with a fierce look. His left eyebrow slightly arched up, Asami tries again.

 

"Neko"

 

Immediate shorty growl and fierce look. This starts to amuse Asami. He tries something else.

 

"Stop this... kimi¤"

 

The same reaction happens again. Now really entertained by the little creature and its reactions, Asami cannot help but being reminded of his own cat-on-two-legs and whispers the name of the only fierce one he is used to have around him. To his surprise, when he says "Aki" the kitten's eyes soften and it seems pleased. Doubting his eyes, he reiterates the experiment from the start and obtains the same result. Neko and kimi grant him a fierce look and a disapproving growl while Aki leads to a peaceful little face and a satisfied look.

 

It is rare for him to call his lover Aki, he usually goes for Akihito, but at the very rare moments he had called him that, his boy had also showed the same peaceful face and satisfied look, as if Asami was finally calling him the way he was expected to. He kneels down to pick up the cat, which does not even try to struggle, and says as he heads to the kitchen.

 

"Let's see if four-legged Aki likes the same things than two-legged Aki."

 

Asami opens the fridge and spots the leftovers of yesterday's dinner.

 

"Salmon?"

 

The very first meow he gets from this cat as answer to his question sounds quite enthusiastic. Asami takes the plate out of the fridge that he puts down on the kitchen counter and, with his right hand, frees it from the plastic wrap. He then puts the kitten down on the table and opens the drawer of the cutlery. But when he turns back to the kitchen counter, fork and knife in his right hand ready to decide of their respective shares, his eyes meet with two little paws holding down a slice of the smoked salmon while the tiny white teeth are pulling a bit of it up, tearing it apart as much as they can. Though he puts right away an end to this attitude by grabbing with caution but efficiency the neck of the ill-manered furred youngster, Asami whispers softly.

 

"You also will learn patience... just like he _somehow_ has."

 

The kitten, once its four paws have firmly touched the kitchen counter,  finishes chewing on the small piece of salmon it had kept in its mouth as it was removed from the plate. Asami makes good use of this short break before the monster strikes again to take out of the fridge a lemon that he nimbly cuts in quarters and places as a barrier on the left of the plate.

 

Asami is not totally done cutting the damaged slice of salmon in tiny pieces, when the cat approaches again until its nose meets with one of the lemon's quarters and makes its cute little face turn into a comical scowl while it jumps backwards in surprise.

 

"Serves you right."

 

His trademark smirk , which has appeared thanks to the cat's reaction to the lemon, is still printed on his face, while Asami puts all the tiny pieces of salmon on a saucer that he lets the kitten sniffle for a second before he puts it down on the floor in the corner of the kitchen. Something that sounds closer to an excited cluck than a real meow escapes from the small body when it jumps down and rushes to the saucer. In one of the black small dishes Takaba always uses for the sauces, Asami pours some milk and places it close to the little tawny glutton.

 

"Now be a good boy until I am done with my dinner as well."

 

The kitten's concept of being a good boy seems to differ from his as soon as it is done with its share of salmon and half of the small dish's milk. The end of Asami's dinner comes down to an obstinate kitten jumping on the table trying to have access to his plate and an equally obstinate thirty-year human being grabbing the soft furr of the tawny neck and sending his four-legged feisty opponent down to the floor. Relentlessly.

 

Once the battle is over, Asami clears the dishes and heads to the sofa, the kitten soon following him. He looks at his watch and decides to go take a much needed hot shower alone, not knowing if his lover will eventually show up or not tonight. As usual he starts to undress on his way, his charcoal gray suit jacket lands on the sofa, his golden sand tie on the coffee table on which he also puts a bunch of little keys only he knows what they can open. He took them out of his trousers' pocket since he does no want to wear them again as long as there will be some hair of the cat on the lower part of the legs. His belt is already unbuckled when he hears a slight tinkling behind him. When he turns back and notices that the keys are missing on the table, he tries to reach for the cat and its 'prey' in its mouth on his armchair, but it manages to flee on time for once and jumps on the sofa's armrest then top, up to the shelves of the bookcase one by one until it reaches for the highest one, close to the ceiling from which it seems to defy Asami. A slightly annoyed whisper follows and Asami states in a reproachful tone.

 

"Monsters like you are all kleptomaniac. That is why I am more into dogs."

 

Amused michief lightens the soft blue irises as they keep on following his every move, while he pushes slowly his armchair closer to the book shelves and climbs on it, one feet on each armrest to reach for the cat. Large books prevent it to flee on the right side and he manages to block it on the left with his hand and swiftly picks up the kitten before it tries to make a swan dive over his head. His right arm up to the ceiling the four paws around his wrist, and tiny sharp claws digging in his skin, Asami does not have the time to enjoy his victory. He hears the typical sound of a camera and in the following second the clear laugh of his lover.

 

Asami was too focused on his unforeseen hunting in the condo to hear Takaba walking in their apartment. His face turning into his usual composed mask, Asami nods slightly towards the small creature clinging to his wrist as he asks.

 

"Takaba, what is this?"

 

The laugh of his lover, which had not totally faded away yet, increases. Between chuckles, Akihito manages to finally answer.

 

"A... ha ha... ca-- ha ha c-- ah ah cat."

 

Asami puts his feet back on the floor and walks to his boy.

 

"That I know. But why is it in our apartment?"

 

Akihito, who just spotted his cellphone on one of the shelves, sighs in relief.

 

"So it was here! Great I thought I might have lost it!"

 

"Takaba."

 

"Ah yes, the kitty. To make it short. I could not bring her with me at work, so I left her here and since I did not have my cellphone with me, I have been to Kou's and asked him directly if he was OK to adopt her. She needs a new home. When he has seen her picture, he has agreed immediately."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, I guess because he found her cute."

 

"No, why does this cat need a home?"

 

"Huh? Because she has been abandoned of course. I have found her in the back alley near the office."

 

"Fine. Your friend Kou lives alone. She - are you sure, it is a she? - will have a better life here."

 

Asami takes the keys out of the cat's mouth, gives the kitten to his lover and heads to the sofa to pick up his suit jacket.

 

"We will have her checked by a vet tomorrow, vaccinated... and have to buy her a collar as well...."

 

Asami follows his trail of thoughts while he takes his phone and calls Kirishima to have him including all these new 'emergencies' in tomorrow's schedule.

 

"Asami, have you eaten yet?"

 

"Yes, we both have... Ah, Kirishima, listen...."

 

"OK. I wanna grab a bite on my own then."

 

Akihito holds the kitty close and heads to the kitchen. The kitten nuzzles against the first warmth that have made her feel safe that day in the dark of the back alley, bathing in the first smell that meant home for her. Once they are alone, he whispers in the small ears while cuddling her.

 

"I had hoped him to fall for you if I left the both of you alone, but did not really hoped it would be that easy. Do never tell him that Kou agreed to adopt you only if there was truly no other home for you, OK?"

 

From the living room, Asami's voice asks.

 

"Did you give her my tie to play with?"

 

Akihito comes back, the kitten in one hand, in the other the carrot he has started to nibble.

 

"Your tie? But it's here on the table."

 

"The tie in the hallway."

 

"Ah this one. Nope it's not me... but I guess that what you get for undressing anywhere when you get home. I did not have time to clean after you before going to work today."

 

Asami bears with the teasing of his lover for a moment, but right when he is about to retort in his usual bossy way, the kitten looks up to him with her bright eyes. Facing these two, both fierce and cute, creatures looking at him that way, Asami gives up on having the last word this time... and he surprises himself to like it.

 

 

 

_(The End)_

 

_-_-_-_

 

*neko = cat

¤ kimi = familiar way of saying 'you'


End file.
